LOTM: The Craig Experience P2/Transcript
(Craig and Raynell are seen eating steak together) Craig: Mmmm! Raynell: Good right? Craig: Yeah! Its good! Almost as good as Sammy's! Raynell: Thanks! Uncle Sammy made some suggestions! Craig: Awesome! (Craig and Raynell keep eating) Raynell: So Craig, you have any plans for today? Craig: Hm? Raynell: You know, any grand adventures or something like that? Craig: Hmm... Grand adventures.... You like in that VR game? Raynell: The VR game, real life, anything? Craig: Well.... *Smiles* Hmm.... Say Raynell, you remember Sequin Land right? Raynell: Oh yeah. It was beautiful. I wish I could have seen more but Nettle can kinda had our attention. Craig: Well, there is someone there I need to check up on. Raynell: You do? Craig: Yeah. Raynell: So you want me to go with you? Craig: Yeah! Let's you and me get a portal emitter and find a close friend of mine! Raynell: That sounds like a great idea! Craig: I know right?! Oh man she is gonna be so happy to see me! Raynell: Let's go then! (The two run off and take one of the emitters from by the door) Craig: Alright, you ready to go? Raynell: Whoo! (As the two run out side to use the emitter, scene changes to a familiar ship, in a familiar purple hair pirate queen, once again soaking in a bubble bath) Risky Boots: Hmmm... So what shall my next plan to take over Sequin Land be? Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Ugh, we've done like 5 times and the Half Genie Brat always manages to pull though. Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Do something besides try to take over? Like what? Tinkerbat:.... Risky Boots: Hmm... I suppose we could use some extra funding. Maybe searching for treasure could help me think of what my next plan will be. (A portal is heard opening outside the room) Risky Boots: Hm? Raynell: *Voice* WHOA! Are we on a pirate ship!? Risky Boots: Who the-?? Craig: *Voice* I know cool right?! Risky Boots: !! Is that....? Tinkerbat: …. Risky: Stall them. I need a minute. Tinkerbat:.... (The Tinkertbats all leave the room before it cuts to Craig and Raynell on the deck) Raynell: Do we get to be pirates?! Craig: Well we need to ask the captain first. Don't worry. She and me are tight though. (Suddenly several Tinkerbats approach the two) Raynell: Huh?? What are these guys?? Craig: Tinkerbats. Raynell: Tinkerbats?? (Raynell looks at the Tinkerbats) Raynell: But they don't look like mechanics or bats. Craig: Hey that's what Risky calls her? Raynell: Risky? Craig: Risky. She's- Risky Boots: Its Risky Boots! Queen of the Seven Seas! (Craig looks to see Risky walking on deck looking annoyed) Craig: Heeeey Risky! Long time no see! Risky: And just WHAT do you think you're doing here brat? Craig: Uhhhh. Raynell: Wow, rude! Risky: *Sees Raynell* Oh great... Another Targhul. Raynell: Hey! Craig: Risky, this is my friend Raynell. She- Risky: What are you doing here Craig? Craig: I came to see you! Risky: You came to see me? Craig: Yeah! What a friend can't visit another friend? Risky: Who said we were friends? I thought I made it clear: We are enemies, remember? Craig: Aww come on Risky, I know you wanna be friends. You helped beat Alkorin remember. Risky: *Face palm* … Craig. I am. Busy right now. So leave now or I'll- Raynell: Hey you're a pirate right? Risky:.... Yeeees? Raynell: Do you hunt for treasure!? Risky: Uhhh, yes? Raynell: *Gasp* Can we go treasure hunting with you!? Craig: Yeah come on Risky! Let's go treasure hunting with you! Risky: Wha-..... NO!! Craig: Aww why not?? Risky: Because I- Raynell: Come on, we won't do anything bad! Craig: We're SO bored! Risky: I don't care! Now leave before I throw you BOTH overboard! Craig and Raynell:...…. *Looks at each other* …. *Smiles* Raynell: Hey miss pirate lady? What do you think of my eyes? Risky: Your eyes? What about- (Raynell activates her eyes on Risky Boots) Risky: !! Raynell: Pretty right? Risky: W-WHAT IS THIS!?!? Craig: Its Raynell's power. Scary right? But don't worry. I know the PERFECT cure for it! (Craig then hits Risky with his power) Risky: !! OH NO!! Craig: *Smirks* Oooooo yes. (Risky starts to giggle) Risky: *Giggles* S-STOP IT!! Craig: Are you gonna take us on the adventure? Risky: N-NO!!! Craig: Alright then, I ain't stopping. Risky: *Giggling* P-PLEASE!!! Craig: Take us with you or I keep going. (Risky unable to resist fall to the ground and start laughing like crazy) Risky: OKAY!! OKAY OKAY I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME JUST STOOOOP HAHAHA! Craig: Yes! Raynell: Woo hoo! (Craig shuts off the power as Risky pants) Risky: *Panting* You... Are an evil... Demon child... I hate you... Craig: Aww you don't mean that! Risky: *Growls*..... Raynell: Alright, now this is gonna be an experience! (Craig and Raynell jump in air and cheer as Risky groans in defeat....) TO BE CONTINUED...' Category:LOTM: The Craig Experience Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts